


i met a superhero (and it's hard to admit that it's you)

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Peter Parker is Adorable, belle and the evil queen arent lesbians alright, ben is a nosy ass brother, mal and evie hate each other, natasha romanoff is alive anD YALL CANT TELL ME SHE ISNT, we stan fire breathing mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: superheroes fly around them, sure.superheroes are hot too, sure.but when they become the superheroes, they aren't so sure.





	i met a superhero (and it's hard to admit that it's you)

It was rocket science. Mal's a jock, Evie's a mean girl, they hate each other. That's it. Period.

Midtown School of Science and Technology in New York was a place of normal students. Normal talented students. 

It was also a place of heroes, a place where unlikely people save you. Whether it's a brave student standing up to a bully or a crime fighting spider. 

Mal was always the star child, the one people looked up to for being so bold and courageous. Everybody loved and admired her, well, except for one person.

There was always Evie Grimhilde, the smart and chic cheerleader that makes both men and women fall at her feet. She was beautiful, no doubt there. But Mal always made sure to rub it in her face that she didn't like her. 

No one really knew how their rivalry began or why it happened, all they knew was one day they entered the Midtown high school and all goes to hell. 

The funny thing is, as much as they hate each other, they both share the same secret. But we'll go back to this later. 

"Moors, Grimhilde, up the stage now, please." Their teacher, Mr. Cobbwell smiled, Mal smirked while Evie rolled her eyes, the two taking their places up on the platform of their classroom. 

While Mal gave a wink to the class, Evie cleared her throat, "As leader of the decathlon team," She paused, "And as the leader of the self defense committee." Mal interjected, making Evie groan and flip her off. 

Mal smiled, earning her desired reaction from the cheerleader, Mr. Cobbwell gave them a stern look. 

"It's my greatest honor to tell you guys that both the decathlon and self defense committee are invited to go to the newest compound of the Avengers. Courtesy of both Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Mal and yours truly." Evie announced, the long awaited invitation finally approved by the Avengers at last. 

By that time, clapping and cheering were echoing around the room, more on Mal taking off her jacket than the announcement. 

They went off stage, not one of them saying a single word as they got off. "Good job on the intro, princess." Mal smiled, offering a hand to Evie which she unpolitely declined, "Call me princess again and I'll deck you." She snarled, Mal feigned terror, "Oh no! I don't want to get punched by a prissy pink princess."

That was the last thing she said before getting decked. 

"I don't understand how Evie Grimhilde gave you, of all people, a black eye." One of Mal's friends, Lonnie, said disbelievingly as Mal put up the ice pack on her eye, she grumbled, "That girl can pack a punch." 

Jay raised an eyebrow as he looked over Chad, the boy shrugging as Mal grumbled louder. 

"Heard that me best friend's got ye good earlier." Harry Hook chuckled as he passed through Mal's table, she sighed and nudged her head towards Uma, her best friend, who in turn kicked Harry Hook's crotch. 

"Say a word about that again and I'll kick you off the team." Mal threatened, Audrey chuckled as she walked side by side with Evie, "Don't worry, Evie can kick your ass harder if you do that."

With a final wave to a growling Mal, Evie sat down on their usual table with her own circle of friends, "I can't believe you actually punched Mal Moors of all people. Are you hurt?" The youngest, Carlos, asked as he checked Evie's knuckles, she smiled.

"Thanks for the concern, Los, I'm fine. It's just Mal, she isn't some superhero like Captain America." Evie chuckled, removing her hand from his as she exchanged the slice of pizza with Ben. 

"Look, I know that _mama_ made you monitor what I'm eating but that does not mean I can't enjoy pepperoni." He grumbled, Evie just gave him a mocking smile, "I'm doing this for you, asshat. _Mama_ told me to do it or else she'll take away your PS4." 

Ben wasn't really her brother. More like half brother. You see, when Belle was pregnant with Ben, Evelyn was also pregnant with Evie. Both women unkowingly carrying the child of the same man. 

When they both found out that Adam had indeed impregnated the two of them, they made a pact to raise the children themselves without the help of any man. It turned out great for the both of them because while Belle was busy running a publishing company, Evelyn was busy designing clothes for huge celebrities. 

Ben and Evie were inseparable since day one and they don't ever plan on being separated.

"Mom, dad, I got the tour!" Mal shouted happily as she entered their Queens home, their dog Cerberus greeting her as she walked through the kitchen doors where her mom was cooking, "That's great, Mal! Oh gosh, can you open the door for your father, dear? I have to wash my hands. Congratulations sweetie. Oh goodness, what happened to your eye?" Her mother's grin slowly fading into concern as Mal chuckled lightly, "It's nothing, mom. I'll go get the door."

Mal beamed at her father as she opened the door, the tall man gave her a look of delight as he pulled her in a hug, "My baby is actually doing something big, oh goodness, I'm the happiest man on Earth. You also have your first blacked eye!" He smiled affectionately, his voice muffled by Mal's leather jacket. 

Mal couldn't be more happier. 

When Ben and Evie were dropped off by their driver in their Manhattan penthouse, Evie did not expect to see their home to be filled to the brim with books and sketches. 

"Oh wow, what happened here?" Ben asked as he dodged a few fabrics, Belle gave him a box filled with books, "Your _mama_ and I are busy with work. These books are going to the warehouse tomorrow and Evie, dear, congratulations on the tour. Evelyn is upstairs doing sketches for the Met."

Evie smiled as Belle gave her a huge grin, she nodded and went over to her mother's office. "Come in, darling." Evelyn called out as Evie knocked, she entered the room with a huge smile.

_"Mama_, I did it, we got the tour!" She squealed, her mother's eyes widening as she jumped up from her seat, "My little apple, I'm so proud of you." 

That was all she needed. 

\---

"Holy shit, when you told us that we'd be on the trip I didn't agree to waking up at four in the morning." Gil groaned as he shoved his bag to the seat beside Jay, Evie rolled her eyes, "We're having an interactive tour, dumbass. The Avengers jog in their compound at five. Yes, Decathlon team too." Mal cut her off before anyone else can complain, surprisingly.

Evie raised an eyebrow at the blackened eye Mal covered with an eye-patch, "Nice look, pirate." Evie smirked as Mal leaned on the doorway of the bus, counting off their peers, "Very funny. What animal did you kill for your jacket?" She retorted, Evie looked down on her jacket, the faux fur hoodie catching Mal's eye, she scoffed, "Wow, you're one to talk. How many crocodiles from Central Park Zoo did you kill for _your_ jackets?"

Mal glared at her before taking a seat beside Uma up front, Evie taking the seat across them with Audrey.

"Alright, buckle up."

The drive towards the compound was mostly snoring or munching on food, that's why they literally fell off the bus when they arrived at the compound. 

Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff waited for them and Mal was about ready to melt. "Welcome to the Avengers compound. I'm Steve and the twenty of you will be jogging with us today." 

The self defense committee nodded eagerly while the decathlon team groaned, "Whoever manages to overtake Steve wins a hundred bucks." Sam chuckled as Natasha snorted, Mal and Uma shared a look, "It's on."

They ran until the sun was shining and Carlos had overtaken the super soldier once, making Sam grumble as he unwillingly took a hundred dollar bill from his wallet, "For the first half of the trip, you creatures will be training like we do. After that, an hour dedicated to a tour will be given then the science and technology of both Tony and Bruce are all yours." 

The teens nodded as they followed the assassin towards their gym, "This is where we workout and where the mens asses are being kicked." Natasha joked as Sam rolled his eyes, "Anyone bold enough to fight the Black Widow?" Clint asked as he entered with Wanda, Mal raised a hand, "Will you guys pay for any of our medical bills?" 

Her question earned a few laughs, surprisingly a giggle from Evie too, "Yes, we'll pay for your medical bills." Tony answered as he entered the double doors, this day is just starting.

"Welcome, boss." FRIDAY greeted as the teens followed Tony in his lab, Peter trailing right behind the billionaire, "I saw you earlier. You laughed at my joke." Mal stated sheepishly as she walked side by side with Evie, the girl blushed and rolled her eyes, "It was kinda funny. Don't get too ahead of yourself." 

"Back down!" Bruce Banner yelled as the mind stone from Vision blinked rapidly, Mal and Evie walked through the glass doors, now arguing. 

"Mal, back off!" Uma yelled from behind the shield Tony put up, she raised a hand, "No, stay out of this, Uma. Look. Grimhilde, I don't fucking understand how you hate me. I did nothing to you!" Mal growled, "Evie, get back here!" Audrey cried out, Evie shook her head, "Not now, Auds. And I did nothing to you, asshole! But you still hate the fuck out of me too." 

Then it happened so fast. 

Vision released a wave from the stone, so strong that it knocked both Mal and Evie unconsious. 

\---

"Are they going to be okay?" Ben asked as Bruce put on their IV, "Their vitals are normal, I just don't know if they will take the radiation well. Wanda and Pietro took it well, I think it'll go the same." 

Jay sighed in relief, "Will they get any side effects? Powers?" Audrey followed up as she entered the room with her phone in hand, "I don't believe they will. Cap's been struck with the same radiation, nothing happened."

Jane nodded as she sat beside Evie, "I called Grimhilde and Belle, Chad called in Mal's parents. They should be on their way." She spoke softly, the rest nodded and remained silent.

An hour flew by and soon enough, both of their parents arrived with such concern that it made Uma gag, "What the hell happened?" Hades asked as Mal snored lightly, Lonnie shrugged, "Your daughter was a stubborn asshat that didn't listen. She was busy arguing with Evie over there and none of them noticed that Vision's stone was blinking." 

Hades sighed as Maleficent raised her eyebrows, "That sounds like Mal alright." He chuckled, Belle gave Ben a look, "Same thing happened with Evie. Audrey tried to tell her but she was busy arguing with Mal. Then Vision just sent out a wave that knocked them out."

Their parents sighed as Tony Stark entered the rooms with Steve Rogers and Thor trailing behind him, "Hate to break it to you guys but you need to leave now before the press arrives. We'll take good care of them." 

"Are you sure they'll get some type of powers?" Natasha whispered as the remaining people left, Vision sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. The power of the mind stone is inevitable. It's just up to them what powers they shall possess." 

Wanda looked towards the two, "Guys, was one of them burning before?" 

Nat turned her head to the two, "Oh no." 

They entered the small makeshift hospital room only to be greeted with a freezing breeze coming from Evie's side and a burning sensation on Mal's. Evie was first to open her eyes, the freezing cold evaporating as she took deep breaths. "Where am I?" She asked, Nat sighed in relief, "You're still at the compound, you were knocked out cold."

She nodded, letting herself rest into the pillows as Mal yawned and stretched, "What time is it? Do you guys have any strawberries?" She asked, the room becoming cooler as she opened her eyes, "It's eight in the evening and yes, we do have strawberries." Vision answered, Mal's eyes lit up, "Can I have some?" 

"After you knocked me out? I don't think they should give you some." Evie huffed from her bed, arms crossed as Mal glared at her, "Funny, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be arguing." Mal retorted, Evie glared back, "Your thick skull didn't hear Uma when she was warning you." 

Natasha watched, entertained. 

\---

A month has at least passed since the radiation blast and it's the first time both Mal and Evie noticed some changes. 

Mal woke up like how she normally did, grumble as she hits her alarm, stand up, brush her teeth, take a bath, dress herself, eat some breakfast then drive herself to school. 

The only difference was that she surprisingly ate a lot and she grew a lot warmer despite the cold winter day. 

Evie however, wore a simple shirt despite the cold. Talk about being unbothered. 

The next thing was the magically overnight abs and muscles they grew. 

And then the strength for Evie and agility for Mal. 

Mal was still in school for detention when she caught herself clutching her stomach as she held on to the lockers for support, her body shaking as fire ignited from her body, "Holy shit." She heard, she turned around to see Peter Parker, "Let's get you out of here." 

Next thing she knew she was being thrown in the air with Peter Parker, both of them on a rooftop. "You alright, Mal?" He asked, crouching down as Mal coughed, spitting fire, she nodded, "What's happening?" She asked, Peter shrugged, "I think Vision gave you powers."

Evie was busy studying in her room when a sharp pang hit her chest, she took a deep breath as her pen turned to ice, she dropped to the ground, closing her eyes as the pain coursed through her veins. Her blood turned cold. 

When she opened her eyes she didn't expect that she'd be engulfed in ice or that snow was coming out of her hands but that's what just happened. She sighed, clearing her head for a bit before letting out a breath, her breath turning to a cold breeze that knocked her books off. "Holy shit, Evie. I think you have your powers."

Ben stood on his sister's door with an open mouth, Evie's eyes widened, "Don't tell our parents."

\---

Days bled to weeks and Mal was slowly getting the hang of her powers, sometimes she'd stay in school after hours to throw fireballs at random bushes. She knew about Peter's identity and they've been keeping each other's secrets since. 

Evie had also been training herself, sometimes shifting the coldness of her brother's room to scare him or using her powers to make her chemistry project easier. Ben had been hard to convince but in the end she did. 

"Mal, you've been acting really weird." Uma said with a mouthful of popcorn as they got out from the movie theater, Mal sighed, "I gotta tell you something when we get back." 

Uma nodded, aware of the uncomfortable state Mal was in. "Let's go."

"Auds I gotta tell you something." Evie sighed as they stopped in front of Evie's penthouse, Audrey nodded, "You can tell me now."

Evie shook her head, "No, it's something big."

\---

Mal paced around her room as Uma waited patiently, Evie slid herself down the wall as Audrey looked at her concerned.

"I don't really know how to tell you. Might as well show you." Mal sighed as she erupted fire from her hands, Uma grinned as Mal stared at her confused, "I caught you one time. I'm proud of myself for believing in you, dumbass. Jay now owes me fifty bucks."

Mal couldn't be more relieved.

"I have powers, Audrey." Evie sighed, Audrey stared up at her and sighed in relief, "Thank god. I thought you were crushing on me or something." She giggled, Evie rolled her eyes as Audrey pulled her in a hug, "That ice thing is totally useful. Don't kill Ben, he told me."

Oh how Evie wanted to freeze her brother.

"You need a suit, you know that, right?" Uma said seriously when the fires dissolved into nothing, Mal nodded, "I know. And you're going to help me make one."

"Honey, you need a supersuit." Audrey smiled when they pulled away, Evie raised an eyebrow, "Way ahead of you."

The next thing the word 'powers' came up was when they saw Spiderman flinging from building to building, Mal chuckled, "Can't we just get a slushie and go home?" Carlos complained as Evie pulled him along with her, "No, dog boy. Your friend here dragged our asses too." Mal grumbled as Harry and Evie walked in front of her, "Let's stop on a 711 then we can rest. How about that?" Jay offered, the rest seemed to agree so they nodded.

They expected teens buying condoms but not a man being held at gunpoint. Mal didn't know what type of stupidity entered her but she stormed off, just ran away as she pulled off her normal clothes for her suit. 

The dark purple sleeves complimenting her hair as the lighter shade of purple armor traced her body. The black latex pants with trails of green fire and her blue and white shoes all erasing her identity. She then put on her mask, the black cloth covering her mouth as black goggles hid her eyes. All fireproof, courtesy of her dad (even if Hades knew nothing,)

She ran to the 711 to be surprised that the man was already fighting off another person, someone with this all blue suit that traced the figure of the woman. Her mask was red and she was releasing ice. Well, that's a shame. 

Mal released a fireball aimed at the man's hat, next thing she knew she was using her powers to make ropes out of flame and the man was down. Evie stared at the other person, seemingly impressed and flustered at her physique. 

The man was down and the police came, they had the man. 

"Who are you?" One of the policemen asked.

"Hellfire."

"Blue Shard."

\---

News of the two new heroes got around the city pretty quick and both Mal and Evie were soaking up the newfound attention. They also seemed to be more civil.

"Nice jacket you got there, Grimhilde. Did your mom design that?" Mal asked as she leaned on the locker beside Evie's, the girl closed her locker shut and raised an eyebrow at Mal, "Wow, no snarky comment?" She asked disbelievingly, Mal shook her head, "Nope." 

Evie smiled, her smile faltering as she saw heard the lockdown sirens going off. Then the lights shut off and so did the doors, she stared at Mal, "Locker rooms." Mal whispered, taking Evie's hand as they weaved through the tons of students in the halls. 

No one was there when they arrived, only their panicking gym teacher who just got out. Mal put on one of the lockers to the door as Evie closed every light and window shut. 

Mal began pacing as her powers became uncontrollable, the fire wanting to be unleashed as Evie watched her curiously, then it hit her. 

"You're Hellfire." Evie whispered, loud enough for Mal to stop pacing and look at Evie, "No one can know about this, Evie." She threatened, Evie nodded before shooting an icicle at Mal's direction. Mal stared at her, "You're Blue Shard." 

The two stared at each other as gunshots became more audible, "Rescue as much as you can, I'll hold off the gun men." Mal instructed, already putting on her suit as Evie watched. "See something you like?" She teased, Evie rolled her eyes, "I don't."

Soon enough the both of them were on two sides of the school, Mal had already burned the guns, had like two of many men down on the ground and is now chasing one more man that tried to shoot her. 

Evie on the other hand was freezing bullets that tried to pierce through any student, also building walls of ice to prevent any more students from getting shot or chased down. 

It only took a toll on Evie when every remaining men advanced at her, the ice not being able to handle them. "Take a step more and I'll shoot you dead." One of them said as he aimed a minigun at her, she took a step forward and expected death.

But she was met with an explosion of fire and yells as Mal growled at the men. 

The cops soon arrived and the two of them were rushing to the locker room to not reveal their identity. When they were out of their suits, Evie whacked Mal on the head.

"You're such a fucking dumbass, Moors! What if you got killed out th-" But before Evie could finish, Mal was kissing her. Kissing her like her life depended on it. 

Their kiss was slow and sweet unlike their relationship before. Evie gave in to Mal as they kissed at every passing minute. 

"Oh wow, I cannot unsee that." Harry grimaced as he covered his eyes, Ben raised an eyebrow, Lonnie smiled, Uma and Audrey exchanged a look. 

Mal didn't bother to look at them as she pulled away from Evie. 

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." She breathed out, Evie raised an eyebrow, "You're such a dumbass. Using hate to cover up your feelings for me?" 

Mal grinned at Evie, "So, tell you this, would you ever go out with me, Evie Grimhilde?" Mal smiled, Evie pecked her lips, "I thought you'd never ask."

So, you'd really think that this is where their two stories end but it doesn't. 

Not when the Sokovia Accords are just around the corner.


End file.
